Mi vida sin Kaleido
by SanLay-cvrt
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que me retire del escenario Kaleido. La verdad es que mi vida no ha sido nada fácil...


**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

**Les comparto mi fanfiction one-shot de Layla Hamilton.**

* * *

Mi vida fuera de Kaleido**  
**(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Han pasado cinco años desde que me retiré del escenario Kaleido.

La verdad es que mi vida no ha sido nada fácil después de ver triunfar a Sora Naegino como la estrella principal en el escenario de mis sueños, comencé a sentir celos…

Realmente nunca quise admitir que esa niña me había superado, odiaba la idea de que ella ocupe el lugar que yo había tenido durante tantos años, obviamente yo decía todo lo contrario, sólo para disimular que estaba siendo derrotada, supongo que las cosas son por algo, mi estúpido orgullo hizo que la ayudara para luego retarme a mí misma con técnicas acrobáticas... pero esa niña tomo sus propias alas y voló mucho más alto que yo...

Me quito lo que más quería, es por eso que comencé a odiarla. Desde que llegó, sólo pensé que era una niña ingenua, que venía con la intención de desafiar a mi espectacular fénix dorado, ella empezó a entrenar mucho, finalmente, casi dominó la técnica por completo. Yo estaba tan enojada, sin embargo tuve que aceptar que se quedará en Kaleido, ya que mi técnica era algo imposible de lograr para una novata como esa niña. En ese momento, decidí entrenar constantemente para que esa maldita, no me quitara mi trono...

Lo primero que hice, fue intentar ser siempre superior a ella, lo cual lo logré por un tiempo, hasta que tuve que aceptar el desafío de Fool "La Técnica Fantástica" lamentablemente, está técnica precisaba de dos personas que vieran al espíritu del escenario, y Yuri, estaba tan cegado por su estúpida venganza contra Kalos, que no podía verlo y para mi mala suerte, las elegidas eramos Sora y yo... Era algo tonto que no quiera hacer aquella técnica, después de todo, yo era la estrella de Kaleido, quién no le temía a nada, ni siquiera a la misma muerte y tenía que demostrarlo. Sin embargo, por hacer aquel acto, me lesioné mi hombro; pensé que no me pasaría nada, aunque Kate (la doctora) me lo había advertido "_Es muy probable que no puedas volver a subir al escenario Kaleido"_ esas fueron sus palabras, pero hice caso omiso e igualmente hice esa espectacular técnica, quizás fue para demostrar que aun estando lesionada, podía hacerlo, pero ese fue mi gran error. Las cosas no resultaron como yo deseaba, estaba dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por derrotarla, pero no lo logré… Le tuve que mentir a Sora para excusarme, diciéndole una estupidez "_Quiero que tú te conviertas en mi sueño_"... ¿Qué ella era mi sueño? ¿No se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor? Ella era la responsable por ¡Quitarme mi sueño! No entiendo como pude decirle eso… Tal vez no quería perder la dignidad…

Esa maldita lesión nunca sanó, de verdad creía que lo iba a hacer y lamentablemente se quedó así para siempre, me tuve que retirar del escenario, intente volver nuevamente haciendo la Técnica Angelical al lado de mi ex compañero Yuri Killian. En ese momento estaba casi segura que nuevamente volvería a brillar como la gran Layla Hamilton que solía ser, pero Sora, desgraciadamente hacia una interpretación que cautivaba a todo espectador ¿Y yo?... yo no pude hacer más que rendirme y cederle mi puesto, esa estúpida me dijo que le gustaría seguir siendo mi sueño, realmente lo pensé por un momento y le respondí "_No, no, tú no sigues siendo mi sueño…_" , lo hubiese dejado hasta ahí, pero todos los que estaba ahí presente, me estaban mirando, así que tuve que agregar algo a mi frase... "_Al contrario, eres mi mayor orgullo"_, ¿Orgullo?... Eso era lo que había perdido, mi mayor orgullo lo había perdido ante una niña…

En ese instante volví a Broadway, rendida y con la esperanza de adoptar el escenario que me ofrecía Cathy, como mi nuevo escenario. Efectivamente muchas obras son las que se hicieron exitosas gracias a nuestro trabajo... Hice mi fénix dorado en ese lugar… ¿qué raro no?... Yo era el fénix que había muerto en el escenario Kaleido y que volvía a nacer de las cenizas en un escenario de segunda, que se encontraba en la famosa avenida Broadway... Ahí fue donde me refugie por mucho tiempo, hasta que descubrí un nuevo mundo… Un mundo verdaderamente fantástico, era un mundo que me hacía olvidar aquellos fracasos en mi vida que nunca superé…

Yuri venia de vez en cuando a verme, él decía que como amigo que era, no debía dejarme en esas condiciones. La verdad, es que me sentía bien estando sola en mi departamento, con las cortinas cerradas y sumergida en mi nuevo mundo, así que prefería echarlo en el momento que comenzaba a darme un sermón, claro, era para seguir con mi nueva vida... Él, simplemente se iba rendido sin decirme nada más… habían veces en que me arrepentía, ya que era una buena compañía y me daba cuenta de aquello, cuando volvía a estar sola en mi frío departamento de Nueva York, pero siempre era tarde para arrepentirme…

Mi padre, por su parte, se alejó de mí, decía que era una vergüenza para la familia y que mi madre, si estuviese viva, estaría muy decepcionada de mí. Ninguna de esas palabras me importaba, quizás en otro momento me hubieran afectado mucho, sin embargo, yo quería vivir mi vida como lo estaba haciendo…

Hasta el momento, constantemente iban a mi casa vendedores o narcotraficantes con los que comencé a hacer amistad... mantuve una relación amorosa con uno de ellos, nunca tuve la mínima idea de cuál era su verdadero nombre, puesto que usaba muchos apodos, pero realmente, él no me importaba, sino lo que me llevaba todo el tiempo de obsequio, y sé que no es necesario nombrar lo que me llevaba.  
Un día, tome la decisión de terminar la relación ¿La razón?... Aunque pasaba la mayor parte del día sumergida en mis pensamientos, nunca iba a permitir que un hombre me golpee... Ese imbécil lo hizo, aquel día, tomé una botella de vodka entre mis manos y se la quebré en la cabeza, él se fue de mi departamento sangrando, desde esa vez, nunca lo volví a ver…

Un tiempo después, me enteré que él estaba en la cárcel, y sus demás amigos que se dedicaban a la venta, se habían escapado a otro país para que no los atrapen…

Yo por mi parte, me quedé sin nadie que me abasteciera... lamentablemente, necesitaba de una gran dosis todo los días, ya me había vuelto muy dependiente y si no lo hacía, comenzaba a tener el llamado síndrome de abstinencia, con esa serie de síntomas horribles, lo que me llevaba a buscar desesperadamente lo que mi cuerpo reclamaba…

A mi ex compañero, Yuri, lo dejé de ver durante el tiempo que mantuve la relación con aquel hombre, ya que al parecer, Yuri estaba enamorado de mí, y no soportaba verme con otro. Al poco tiempo después, me di cuenta de que yo también amaba a Yuri, es por eso que decidí volver para estar a su lado, pero me enteré que tenía una relación con mi eterna rival Sora… de verdad el destino se empeñaba en hundirme de la forma más cruel. Por ese motivo, yo volvía a recurrir a mis preciadas adicciones. Aquella vez no fue muy agradable, ya que caí en un coma etílico durante un año, cuando desperté, Yuri por suerte ya no estaba con Sora, pero sabía que era muy tarde para poder, si quiera, intentar estar con él, ya que se había casado con Mia Guillem, lo cual era muy raro. Supongo que lo hizo como última alternativa para olvidarse de mí y de mi desastrosa vida. Sinceramente agradezco que se allá casado con Mia y no con Sora, ya que me hubiera roto el corazón y quizás no lo hubiese soportado, tal vez ni siquiera estaría viva...

Seguí sola durante todo este tiempo, ya no tenía familia ni amigos, todos se alejaban de mí cuando me veían en el estado en el que estaba, pensaban que me había vuelto loca y los medios de comunicación, constantemente me seguían para sacarme fotos ebria o drogada, aquellas fotos que afectaban la intachable reputación de mi padre. El cual, Poco tiempo después de que haya despertado del coma y vuelto a mi desastrosa vida, me desheredo y dejó de ayudarme con dinero. Al principio, no me importo, hasta el momento en que me quedé sin nada para subsistir, tuve que comenzar a ir casa por casa de gente que conocía, me aceptaban por un tiempo y luego me decían que tenía que buscar otro lugar… Sé que mis adicciones eran las causantes de mi desgracia…

Finalmente, acepté mi problema con el abuso de sustancias ilícitas y comencé a intentar salir de aquel estado que me tenía atrapada en una realidad desgraciada, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía salir sola, todo era mucho más fuerte que yo y siempre recaía, así que decidí pedir ayuda profesional, me dijeron que harían algo por mí, que necesitaban que alguien me acompañara, realmente estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible y recuperar todo lo que había perdido, primero, recurrí a mi padre, quien estaba muy enfermo, fue un gran golpe para mí, ya que no lo había visto hace un par de años, luego del reencuentro, y de mi rehabilitación, mi padre volvió a confiar en mí y me colocó nuevamente en su testamento, como su única heredera…

Pasaron unos meses y él falleció, no me di ni cuenta cuando volví a recaer en las drogas y la depresión me consumía por estar completamente sola en la vida, estúpidamente, intenté suicidarme varias veces, de diversas formas, pero nunca me funcionaba… ¿Cómo iba a pensar que me funcionaría? Si nada me salía bien. Sabía que si no era mi padre que me ayudaría a salir adelante ¿Quién lo haría?...

Hasta que apareció él, con su cabello rubio y desordenado como usualmente lo traía desde el momento que lo conocí. Me dijo _"Layla, he venido a buscarte por última vez_" y ¡Listo! Ese era mi puerta de escape en mi laberinto sin salida… obviamente, de inmediato acepté, haciendo que él se quedara completamente en shock…

Me contó de que ya se había divorciado de Mia, esa relación nunca funcionó, ¿Relación? ¿Qué relación? Nunca existió. sólo se casaron, porque pensaron que sería lo mejor, ya que cada uno estaba pasando por algo muy fuerte en su vida; Mia estaba superando la muerte de su abuela y Yuri estaba aceptando de a poco que yo esté completamente hundida. Ellos no hallaron mejor estrategia que casarse para poder apoyarse mutuamente, pronto se dieron cuenta que fue la peor idea del mundo, ya que no tenían nada en común. Yuri, por su parte me comparaba todo el tiempo con ella y la pobre Mia se sentía incapaz de competir conmigo, un día le dijo a Yuri "_No quiero seguir luchando por tu amor que sólo está enfocado en una drogadicta_" cuando Yuri me contó lo que ella le dijo, no me afecto, porque eso era en lo que me había convertido… Qué horrible... me había vuelto una persona marginada de la sociedad, sólo por ser una cobarde y refugiarme en las drogas y el alcohol para sanar el dolor de mis fracasos…

Después me di cuenta de que había desperdiciado cinco valiosos años al lado de toda esa porquería, cuando pude haber pasado todo ese tiempo junto a Yuri y a mi padre que falleció teniendo la esperanza de yo volviera a ser la misma Layla de siempre…

Finalmente puedo decir que gracias a Yuri, nuestro amor mutuo y su incondicional apoyo, pude salir de las drogas, logré aceptarme a mí como persona y hacerme nuevamente un lugar en la sociedad. Ahora vuelvo a salir de las cenizas en las que me encontraba, y volví a renacer como ese fénix que tanto admiro...

Soy Layla, y nada me podrá detener para alcanzar mis nuevos deseos, los sueños que tanto he anhelado, lo haré por mí, por mi padre que en paz descanse y por mi nuevo amor, Yuri Killian…  
Es así como volví a Kaleido junto a Yuri después de estos años desperdiciados en una vida sin sentido. He resurgido para volver a los escenarios como la estrella que siempre fui y que aunque perdí el brillo durante un tiempo, sé que logré resplandecer nuevamente y nadie podrá detenerme... Lo sé... porque…

_Soy Layla Hamilton… el eterno Fénix Dorado…_


End file.
